A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device in which a magnetoresistive effect is used for storing information in a memory cell having a magnetic element. MRAM devices have been attracting attention as next-generation memory devices having high-speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. In addition, MRAM devices have been investigated as possible substitutes for volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). The MRAM having substantially the same specifications as DRAM or SRAM may be developed in order to smoothly substitute MRAM for DRAM or SRAM in existing device designs to reduce costs required for the development.